gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha is a character from Naruto series, he was one of the main protagonist of Naruto to then become an antagonist in Naruto Shippuden, actually he is a secondary protagonist in Boruto: Naruto Next Generation. Profile Sasuke is one of the last surviving members of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. After his older brother, Itachi, slaughtered their clan, Sasuke made it his mission in life to avenge them by killing Itachi. He is added to Team 7 upon becoming a ninja and, through competition with his rival and best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke starts developing his skills. Dissatisfied with his progress, he defects from Konoha so that he can acquire the strength needed to exact his revenge. His years of seeking vengeance and his actions that followed become increasingly demanding, irrational and isolates him from others, leading him to be branded as an international criminal. After learning the truth of his brother's sacrifice and later proving instrumental in ending the Fourth Shinobi World War and being happily redeemed by Naruto, Sasuke decides to return to Konoha and dedicates his life to help protect the village and its inhabitants becoming referred to as the "Supporting Kage". Naruto Game Appearances Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 4 Sasuke is one of the playable characters of the game. Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 5 Sasuke is one of the playable characters of the game. Crossover Appearances Shonen Jump Warriors Sasuke is one of the playable characters. Shonen Jump VS. Capcom: Fight of Century Sasuke is part of the SJ cast. Shonen Jump vs. Disney He is one of the Shonen Jump characters in the game. Anime Fighting Jam Sasuke is one of the characters from Naruto Shippuden Universe. Anime Fighting Jam II: Berserk=Age Sasuke returns as part of the Naruto Team. Bleach Vs. Naruto: Battle for Supremacy He is one of the characters from Naruto side. Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds Sasuke appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Naruto Uzumaki. Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Sasuke appears as a Boss Unit. Project X Zone 3-D Sasuke appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Sakura Haruno. Project X Zone 4: Fate at Hands Sasuke appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Naruto's son Boruto Uzumaki. Super X Dimensions Sasuke appears first as a Boss Unit and later becoming a Pair Unit teaming up with Naruto Uzumaki. Divine X Union Sasuke appears first as a Boss Unit and later becoming a Pair Unit teaming up with Naruto Uzumaki. Arena of Sagas He is one of the characters of the game. Auro Stigmata Sasuke is one of the characters from Naruto Universe alongside Naruto Uzumaki, Deva Path Pain and Jiraya. Street Fighter Vs Killer Instinct Sasuke appears as one of the guest characters of the game. Super Smash Bros. Infinite He is part of the Heavy Damage Team alongside Metroid, Dialga, Palkia and Sub-Zero. Super Smash Bros Gigacom He is one of the newcommers of the game. Super Smash Bros. 5: Legends He is one of the characters from the Starter Roster. Super Smash Bros. B.R. He is one of the characters from the Starter Roster. Super Smash Flash 3 He is one of the characters of the game. Anime Battle Sasuke is one of the characters from Naruto side. Gallery File:Sasuke-0.png|Sasuke in Naruto Sasuke Uchiha.png|Sasuke in Naruto Shippudden File:Sasuke-1.png|Sasuke in J-Stars Victory VS Trivia *Sasuke stars in a spin-off manga created by Masashi Kishimoto's assistant, Kenji Taira: Sasuke Uchiha's Sharingan Legend. *In the Naruto character popularity polls, Sasuke is one of four characters to have always placed in the top ten of every poll. *In the Live Spectacle Naruto, the role of Sasuke was played by Ryuji Sato. *According to Hyō no Sho, while in the Academy, Sasuke had an A in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu, a B in classroom attitude, a C in positivity, and a F in cooperation. *According to the databook(s): **Sasuke's hobbies are training and taking walks. **Sasuke wishes to fight against Itachi Uchiha and the upper ninja of Konoha. **Sasuke's favourite foods are omusubi with okaka and tomatoes, while his least favourites are nattō and anything sweet. **Sasuke has completed 16 official missions in total: 7 D-rank, 1 C-rank, 2 B-rank, 6 A-rank, 0 S-rank. **Sasuke's favourite word is "power". *According to character trivia from Boruto: **His attributes are: 200 in chakra, 165 in perception and dexterity, 142 in negotiations, 130 in strength, and 100 in intelligence. **He has five stars in acrobatics and hand-to-hand combat, and four stars in ninjutsu. *Although Sasuke's first appearance is generally thought to be chapter 3, he can actually be seen sitting behind Naruto in chapter 1, page 13. **On the cover page of chapter 1, Sasuke is seen riding a hawk, which he later learns to summon. In most subsequent cover pages, he is only depicted with snakes, another species he learns to summon. *Studio Pierrot's settei sheets of Sasuke show that he was 122.5 cm and later 140 cm at 7yrs old, around the time of the Uchiha Clan Downfall. Studio Pierrot has consistently given him the height of 150 cm at 12yrs, instead of 150.8 cm as his Databook profile gives him. *In the June 2006 edition of Shōnen Jump, Kakashi remarked that, while Sasuke is a genius, he is dull to teach because he learns everything easily, compared to the less predictable Naruto. *Whenever Sasuke appears in the anime, slow acoustic guitar music titled "Wandering" is played. *Sasuke's nickname "…of the Sharingan" is also held by Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha. *Sasuke is cross-dominant, as he typically punches and uses Chidori with his left, dominant hand, and wields his sword and writes with his right. *Despite Sasuke gaining Hagoromo's power, which is stated to grant Yin–Yang Release, Yang Release is not listed as one of his natures in the fourth databook. *Despite not bearing the title of Hokage, Sasuke is referred to as the "Shadow Hokage" by Naruto because Sasuke protects the village from the outside whereas Naruto, as the Seventh Hokage, protects it from the inside. *In 2015 Da Vinci interview, the anime voice actors of Team 7 revealed that right after the anime start to airing, Kishimoto told them that Sasuke would eventually end up together with Sakura. *Initially in Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Sasuke is depicted with wavy hair. Category:Shonen Jump Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Naruto Category:Naruto Shippuden Category:Boruto Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generation Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Antihero Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Bosses Category:Humans Category:Anime Category:Ninjas